The present disclosure relates generally to Light Emitting Diode (LED) module manufacturing. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that provide a front-side heat spreading structure for an LED module.
Many conventional systems mount LEDs to circuit boards. Such circuit boards have a front side, where the LEDs are mounted, and a backside opposite the front side. LEDs can produce heat, so some conventional systems include mechanisms to remove the heat. One example of a system to remove the heat is a heat sink mounted to the back side of the circuit board. The heat can be moved from the front side LED to the backside heat sink using a thermal via or a thermal pad and an intermediate layer of thermal conductive material.
However, there are disadvantages to having only a backside heat sink. For instance, structures to move the heat from the front side to the back side take up space on and within the circuit board. Also, removing the heat only through the back side may not provide enough heat dissipation for some applications. More efficient and effective heat dissipation is called for.